


Miracles

by B_Rabbit14



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, E.T. AU, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Mental Link, Multi, Temporary Character Death, but I put the tag just in case, somewhat i think...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Rabbit14/pseuds/B_Rabbit14
Summary: "Please..." His voice rasped. "D-don't... hurt him..." He begged and the words were like a punch to Veronica's gut causing her to stumble back and lean heavily against the wooden doorway. "H-he's sick," Lance continued and moved his body to further shield his friend. "We're sick..." He mumbled and looked back to the alien. "I think... we're dying..."---"So, Lance thinks the alien's thoughts?""No, He... He feels Keith's feelings,":Or an E.T. au where Lance becomes friends with an alien Keith who just wants to go home but accidentally mentally bonds with a human instead.
Relationships: Hunk & Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Shiro (Voltron), Lance & Veronica (Voltron), Sam Holt & Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful people!! Happy to have you here I'm excited for this little thing.
> 
> This was something that came out of literally nowhere so take this nonsense as you will. I'm not sure if this had been done before but I was too excited to worry about it if someone has please let me know I'd like to see their work!
> 
> This oneshot was taken from my favorite part of the movie. I loved the movie a lot growing up and while still having just finished watching Voltron stumbled into the living room while E.T. was on and was instantly INSPIRED. I couldn't rest until I wrote this out so sorry in advance if its kinda sucky. I personally am happy with it but who knows what ya'll might think!
> 
> I do not own any of the Voltron characters or the original plot of E.T.
> 
> Enjoy~

"Lance, you better not be messing with my soap again-" Veronica froze in the bathroom doorway. Her face paled as she took in the sight of her baby brother collapsed on the floor, curled around some... some  _ creature _ . The parts she could see were purple and fluffy, furthering her confusion but her concern won over when she looked back to her brother again.

Lance blearily stared up at her with glazed over eyes and face pale. His breathing was shallow and his clothes stuck to him from the sweat visibly covering his body. Lance pulled the humanoid thing closer to his chest and licked his lips before moving to speak.

"Please..." His voice rasped. "D-don't... hurt him..." He begged and the words were like a punch to Veronica's gut causing her to stumble back and lean heavily against the wooden doorway. "H-he's sick," Lance continued and moved his body to further shield his friend. "We're sick..." He mumbled and looked back to the alien. "I think... we're dying..."

Veronica covered her mouth and fought against the sob that tried to work its way up her throat. This had to be a dream. What was that thing? What was wrong with it? What was wrong with  _ Lance _ ?

"Ronnie..." Lance called weakly and lifted a hand to reach for her. "H-help... us..."

Veronica quickly ran back down the stairs in search of the house phone trying hard not to break down crying at the sounds of Lance's dismayed cries following her abrupt exit. She made a mad dash through the living room and dove for the phone. Her finger hovered over the buttons for a painstakingly long moment.

Who was she supposed to even call? An ambulance responder wouldn't know what to do with the creature, would they? The police? 

Veronica was knocked from her reverie when there was a knock at the door causing her to stiffen and slowly turn to face the direction of the noise. The young teen found her heart beginning to beat rapidly, something about this wasn't right. Despite her instincts screaming at her to ignore the visitor Veronica dragged her feet across the room and slowly approached the front door. She bit her lip and leaned in to peek through the peephole.

A scream tore from her mouth as she jumped back in fear. Just beyond the door was someone dressed in what looked to be an astronaut-like outfit but looked eerily as if straight out of a horror movie. Without thinking of looking for any others that could be lurking around the outside of the house she made a beeline to the stairs and back upstairs.

Lance jerked his head up to look at her as she raced through the hall and back into the bathroom. A startled shout left him when she reached down and began to untangle his limbs from around the fuzzy alien. Her brother then started to struggle to get free from her grasp once it set in what she was doing.

"W-what are you doing?!" He screeched as she pulled him away from the creature, who in turn cried weakly. The sound it made was not unlike a wounded animal and nearly had Veronica stopping in her tracks but she kept going. "Stop! He needs me! Let me go!" Lance twisted and tried to push on her chest but he was too weak to move more than he'd already had and that thought scared Veronica to no end. She muttered an apology as she thundered down the stairs jostling Lance in her hold. "No! Take me back! He needs me!" Lance continued to scream and Veronica cradled his head close to her chest.

"Lance, calm dow-" She cut off into a startled yelp as the glass sliding door in the kitchen shattered to pieces at the hands of one of the people. Turning around revealed more had indeed surrounded the house as she'd suspected and were working to break into her home similarly. Veronica quickly turned around and ran in the opposite direction of the kitchen hoping the way to the garage was clear. The teen cursed as she heard footsteps approaching her and forced herself to go faster. Just before she could make it to the door it was kicked in, nearly hitting her face in the process and causing her to scream as she stumbled back and bumped into one of the assailants.

They grabbed her arms and forced her to still but she twisted all the while, a string of curses flew from her mouth. She tightened her hold on Lance who had been terrifyingly silent for most of the struggle only letting out a short yell when one of the strangers began to tug him out of Veronica's arms.

"Stop it!" She squawked and pulled against their hold on her arms. Lance screamed and reached for her with tears streaming down from his eyes that were wide with fear. Veronica saw red as the sight of her baby brother's fear burned into her memory and fought harder. The strange astronauts responded by adding more hands to hold her in place as they pulled her brother farther into the house. "Lance!" She sobbed as her brother's screams tampered down to short sobs.

Veronica could do nothing as the men began to pull her in the opposite direction. More people flooded into the house and quickly began to throw coverings over all surfaces and before Veronica could even voice out her concerns the entirety of her home looked akin to a mad scientist's lab. Another broken sob escaped her.

And her baby brother was in the middle of it all.

* * *

Sam Holt felt guilty as he passed the sobbing forms of the child's mother and sister who sat together in what was used to their living room. They didn't ask for this to happen and he felt responsible for ruining whatever peace they'd had before this incident.

Across the room was one of the child's friends as well as his daughter. She was the only reason he'd caught wind of the situation and was able to use his position to help with the operation himself. Both children were being questioned by some of his colleagues for information about the extraterrestrial being and its connection with the boy.

"So you're saying it's connected to Lance?" The man asked and Katie scowled fiercely at the lack of pronoun.

" _ He _ ," She corrected bitterly and crossed her arms while Hunk placed a hand on her shoulder. That didn't stop the young girl from glaring with all the force a scary eight-year-old could muster at the man who nodded in return to her interruption but looked to the young male to explain further.

"Yes, they share some weird physic connection, I think. I'm not really sure how it works," Hunk answered while clenching his pant leg tightly. The young boy blinked back tears and looked over the man's shoulder, where a crowd of doctors and scientists alike flocked around his friends.

"I see," The man nodded to Sam as he passed before looking back to the children once more. "So, Lance thinks the alien's thoughts?" This time Katie responded with a shake of her head. Her golden eyes narrowed with worry and fear as she gazed past the man as well.

"No," She muttered. "He  _ feels _ Keith's feelings," Katie shared a look with her friend and tucked herself against his side, Hunk put his arm around her thin shoulders without a thought.

* * *

"Keith..." Lance rasped in a near-silent whisper but the alien kit must have sensed his call as his yellow eyes slowly rolled to look at him. Lance wanted to hug the other, to reassure him it was all going to be okay but he could hardly focus on breathing let alone moving his limbs. His body felt weak and heavy.

Lance could feel it, his body it was... It was shutting down. He was dying which meant Kieth was dying. His head throbbed and his vision swam as he lolled his head to the side to gaze at his friend. 

The alien stared back with lidded yellow eyes that Lance noticed were a lot duller than before. The faint glow that still emitted from his bleary eyes held fear and pain.

"I'm... sorry..." Lance whispered. Tears slowly fell from his eyes blurry his vision even more. Across from him Keith made a small noise between and groan and a whimper and Lance bit his lip. 

"Stop," He whispered and turned his gaze to the men and woman hovering over Keith. They stared at him as if he was a mere object meant to be torn apart to further understand how it worked. Lance hated it. Kieth was just as much a person as they were. He didn't deserve this, he needed their help. Not... this. "Stop it..." He sobbed quietly but no one paid any mind to him. "Please..." Kieth stared at Lance with slightly furrowed brows and whimpered softly as another hand joined in prodded his body.

A soft rustling by Lance's head caused the small boy to pause in his pleading.

"Lance," A man's voice called out but the boy made no move to face him and instead continued to stare in Keith's direction. "Lance," The voice tried again and Lance finally moved his head slowly and sucking in a few harsh breaths as the motion caused his vision to swim and nausea to build in his throat. Lance screwed his eyes shut and fought to breathe as best as he could around the tubes in his throat and the pressure building in his chest.

"He shouldn't talk right now," A female voice reprimanded and Lance heard the first voice scoff in return.

"Well, he has to, Commander," The male responded gruffly and Lance opened his eyes warily. A man with greying ash blonde hair and a beard stared at him with kind eyes behind his glasses, he smiled softly when Lance's eyes met his. "Lance," He called his name again. Lance blinked rapidly to keep from falling under and tried to focus on what the man wanted to tell him. "I went to the forest, Lance," Lance's eyes widened and he felt his heart nearly stopped.

"The..." He wheezed and coughed roughly. "The machine..." The man placed his hand through the small opening and grasped Lance's hand tenderly.

"It's doing something, Lance," The man spoke eagerly and Lance couldn't decipher if that was a bad thing or not. "What's it for?" Lance licked his cracked lips and debated momentarily if he should tell this strange man.

"'s communicator..." He croaked and closed his eyes tightly to quell another bout of sickness. "He's c-calling his people," Lance explained softly and opened his eyes to stare at the man once more. Maybe he would help Keith. Lance decided to take that chance. "He ju-just wants to... go home," Lance cried as more tears spilled onto the pillow his head was propped upon. "He n-needs to go h-home," Lance pleaded and gripped the man's hand as tightly as he could, praying, hoping he could get his point across. "Just let him go home," Lance begged.

"We will," The man reassured and rubbed his thumb over the top of Lance's hand. "I don't," The man inhaled deeply and blinked rapidly for a moment before continuing. "I don't think he was left here intentionally. This is a miracle," The man stated and chuckled lightly. 

"I've been waiting for this day to come since I was ten years old." His smile sobered up and he stared seriously into Lance's frantic blue eyes. "We're gonna get him back home, okay?" He finished and squeezed Lance's hand reassuringly. Lance let out a weak sob and nodded with his eyes slowly drifting shut.

Sam looked on at the small child hooked up to a plethora of machines and wires of all kinds. Tubes going through his nose and wires framing his face that hung from the sensors taped along his hairline and forehead. It was truly a horrific state to see a child just barely eleven but after Sam spoke Lance had relaxed. His eyes had closed and his body relaxed ever so slightly. This child well and truly believed Sam's words and he'd be damned if he went back on them.

Unfortunately, the moment of peace shattered as the shrill alarm of the alien's heart monitor rang out causing Lance's eyes to snap open and for his head to whip to the side. Sam watched helplessly as the child struggled to reach across the space between the beds. Crying pleading for his friend to stay with him, to not leave him behind. It truly hurt to watch.

* * *

Akira was scared.

He'd been scared a lot lately but when Lance was with him, he felt almost as safe as when he was with his momma. When Akira got sick he'd knew he'd screwed up. He hadn't meant to connect with the nice human, honest. It had just... happened. He'd just been so scared and  _ alone _ .

And now...

Now the human was dying with him.

He couldn't let that happen. No. He  _ refused _ to let that happen. This boy had been nothing but kind to him. He'd taught him so many things and shown Akira things he'd never believed existed. He'd called Akira his... friend.

Akira was scared.

He was scared of dying. He didn't want to die alone, without his momma, without his uncles... without Lance. But he'd rather be the one to go than force that upon his first friend. Lance didn't deserve that.

So, Akira let go.

* * *

Lance felt more than saw Keith break away from their connection. He felt his friend pull away from him and he hurried to hold onto him. Lance screamed and reached over to grab Keith's hand but could only reach across so far.

"Lance..." Lance's eyes widened at Keith's use of his name and froze on the spot. All around, the men and women feel into a starstruck silence at the alien shaky English. Once upon a time, Lance had teased the furry creature of his attempts at speaking English. It had been funny back then.

Kieth looked at him with a sad smile that caused a lump to form in Lance's throat. "L-Lance... stay..." Keith commanded softly and pointed a finger in Lance's direction and the human boy's breath hitched as Kieth's eyes drifted closed. "Stay..." He whispered once more.

Then he flatlined.

Lance's scream rang out painfully along with the blaring alarms that beeped nonsensically all around him. The thin child tore at the wires and sensors connected to him shouting at the doctors that flocked around his friend.

"YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" He shrieked and moved to pull himself out of the bed but was held down by the man who'd spoken to him before. "STOP IT! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Lance sobbed and squirmed under the man's grip but could not break away and watched in horror as the doctors charged up a defibrillator.

Across the room, Katie watched in numb loathing as the men shouted something that went past her. Keith's body jerked as the shock was administered and Katie found herself jumping at the same time with tears tracking down her cheeks. A choked sob escaped her and she tightened her hold on Hunk's shirt. The older boy was freely bawling his eyes out and had his face buried in her hair. 

The two children cried for their lost friend.

Lance screamed as he felt Keith leave him completely.

* * *

"Give the boy a moment," Sam called and lead his daughter out along with Hunk following after giving Lance a worried look.

Lance stared down at the clear bag and could barely make out Keith's closed eyes and fangs poking out from under his upper lip. Memories of when he'd jokingly compare Kieth to a cat which had led into a full-blown discussion on the creatures of the animal kingdom. Kieth seemed to really be interested in hippos. Why though, Lance never knew.

And now... He wouldn't ever know.

Lance closed his eyes tightly and leaned his head back before opening them again to stare at the ceiling with a mournful expression.

"You must be dead..." He whispered. "Because..." His lower lip trembled. "I don't know how to feel," Lance drew in a shaky breath and blinked rapidly. "I can't feel anything anymore..." It was true. Where Kieth's presence was a near-constant at the back of his mind it was... empty now and Lance had never felt more alone in his entire life. The young male lowered his gaze to look at the clear body bag holding his friend.

"You've gone someplace else now but..." Lance bit his lip. "I'll believe in you for the rest of my life, every day," He promised and held the blanket around him tighter. Lance rested his forehead against the window on the lid of the case and gazed at the corpse in front of him.

"Keith," Lance sobbed quietly and rested a hand on the glass. "I love you," He whispered. Lance allowed himself to take on last long look before slowly walking around to the front of the case and pulling the lid down. A tear fell onto the lid and Lance pulled away. He walked towards the exit with his head down but paused in front of a familiar pot. Raising his gaze he saw the same pot of flowers that Keith had brought back to life, Katie had been the first to suggest it was magic despite being the one who depended on logic for most unexplainable occurrences.

Lance frowned. What was it doing here? The last time he'd seen it he'd given it to Shiro.

Wait.

Lance's head snapped to the side and he looked past the clear plastic lining the doorway looking for his older brother but he was nowhere nearby it seemed. When had he'd snuck them in here? Lance let his gaze slowly move back to the flowers but froze again. His breath hitched and he raised a shaky finger to stroke one of the pedals that now looked as healthy as the day it'd been picked. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Keith was...

"Oh my god,"

Lance bolted back to the small coffin-like case and hastily unlocked it before throwing open the lid. To his surprise, two golden lights shined throw the clear bag and flickered as the eyes darted back and forth. Without wasting any more time Lance quickly unzipped the bag and fumbled with the folds before finally...

"Phone home?" Keith chirped happily as he gazed up at Lance. Lance shouted happily and ran his hands through his hair with a face-splitting grin on his face.

"Keith!" He cried and clung to the side of the case the small alien still laid in. Lance noticed his eyes were brighter than ever had been and he seemed awfully jumpy. "Does this mean they're coming for you?" He whispered in awe.

"Yes," Keith answered and nodded excitedly while he continued to squirm. "Phone home! Phone home!" The fuzzy alien chanted and squirmed some more. Lance reacted quickly and placed his hand over Keith's mouth while using his other to make a shushing motion but Kieth persisted and his muffled words could be faintly heard behind Lance's hand.

"Shh!" He hissed and peered over his shoulder for any of the doctors. Keith continued and Lance didn't bother to stop the tiny laugh that flowed from his lips at his friend's excitement. "Shut up!" He pleaded but Keith was having none of it and even tried to move his face away from Lance's hand. Behind him, shuffling could be heard causing Lance's panic to renew itself.

He looked down at Kieth who still squirmed and let out muffled words while staring at Lance with smiling eyes. Lance smiled sheepishly before reaching over and pulling the zipper back up on the bag with a muttered apology but Keith didn't even seem to notice let alone mind the closed bag and continued to wriggle excitedly. Footsteps approached just as Lance thought to throw the blanket over Kieth's face to hide the glow of his now bright eyes. Once Lance slammed the lid closed he threw himself over it trying his best to mimic all those princesses from the movies and poured all he had into pretending to sob loudly as the adults came closer.

A hand tentatively touched his shoulder and Lance reacted by letting out a loud wail that grew in volume as the hand's owner moved to gently pull him away. Lance nearly broke into a fit of giggles and had to cover his face with his arm as he shouted his protests as he was pulled even farther away. As he moved by the flowers he smiled widely when he noticed they continued to grow with a renewed strength.

"Would you like the flowers?" The man asked and Lance replied with a loud cry causing the man to usher him past them. The man left him in a decontamination zone and Lance allowed himself to break character by bringing his hands to cover his mouth and laughing behind them. His head snapped up when he heard someone pass through the plastic covering the doorway and sighed in relief when he saw Shiro. Shiro, who looked like he'd been crying and wore a worried and sad expression as he moved toward Lance. He opened his mouth to say something but Lance didn't let him and instead grabbed onto the other's arms and pulled him closer.

"He's alive," He said with a wide smile and Shiro only blinked dumbly in shock before he managed to get his mouth to work.

"W-what?" Lance squeezed his arms tighter and jumped slightly in place.

"He's alive!" He shouted and laughed happily. Shiro let out a disbelieving chuckle before he laughed fully and ran a hand through his hair while staring at his little brother with wide eyes.

"He's alive?" He asked and Lance nodded so eagerly Shiro feared his head might fall off.

"He's alive!" Lance shouted again and Shiro jumped up but stopped short when he hit his head on the low ceiling. Lance laughed before pulling Shiro's arms to bring him down to his eye level. Lance's eyes were still lit up with barely contained glee but had simmered down as his face set into a serious expression.

"They're coming back for him," Lance started and Shiro nodded along keeping his questions restrained for now. "We gotta get him out of here," Shiro glanced behind him at the doctors still fiddling with the box Kieth still lay inside. He looked back to his younger brother and nodded resolutely.

"You got a plan?"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it's been close to over a year or so since I've seen this movie completely so some things may be a bit inaccurate. I'm not sure if anyone's done this before but I decided I was just gonna take a stab at it anyway! I also wrote this in the heat of the moment before I lost motivation which is why it might be a bit spotty on some parts. I'll probably try to write out more scenes once I rewatch the movie fully.
> 
> For everyone's roles, none of them have really been decided yet aside from Lance being Elliot and Keith as E.T. I was more or less just playing around with this when I started but I continued writing it out I got more and more ideas.
> 
> Most of my basic ideas were to have Pidge as Gertie but couldn't really figure out a reason why she'd be at Lance's house so much. I'll have to think more about it. Hunk is sorta another character for Gertie's role in the actual movie but I still have yet to decide.
> 
> Shiro is a kinder version of Micheal (Elliot's older brother) and is Lance's adoptive older brother and always helped the kids' schemes as a way to keep an eye on them and make sure they don't get themselves killed. 
> 
> Veronica made an appearance mainly because I love her and wanted to write something with both her and Lance but in the actual au she's there because she moved back in to help Lance's mom after the divorce with their father. I don't think I'll add the rest of Lance's siblings mainly because I can speak from experience that hiding something while living with a big family is nearly impossible.
> 
> Sam is more or less the man who led the search for E.T. but that should've been obvious.
> 
> Also for fun and because it makes the most sense to me, I had Allura as that female student Elliot kisses during that one funny scene. She doesn't play a huge role in the story but I still love her!
> 
> If anyone wants to add to this au, please let me know I want to see what other ideas people might have! Also I'll probably come back and have this edited but I got too excited to wait so please pardon any mistakes.
> 
> Don't be a page clicker and run! I work very hard on my writings and would love to hear what you guys' thoughts! Let me know what other scenes you guys want to see next!


End file.
